Just Hanging On To You
by WillowMew4
Summary: It's been several months since the final battle, and Pai, Tart, and Kisshu are still around! Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo are playing hard-to-get and emotions are rising along with a new threat...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything, but , there is one little thing….

Kisshu: *backs away slowly*

Willow-chan (me): :D *glomps Kish*

It was a cool, September night, as Pudding walked home wearily. "Ahhh….Shirogane-san is mean, na no da…Its been several months since the Final Battle, and we still have lots of work…" She pulled her coat over her head, and sighed. Little did she notice the midget alien watching her from a tree nearby, cat-like eyes glittering with curiosity, then, with a ripple of the air, disapearing into the night sky.

~*~*o*~*~

"K-KISSHU!" Ichigo stepped back, reddening , as the green-haired alien stepped towards her, his golden eyes shining . "W-What do you want?"

Kish gave his trademark smirk, showing a white fang, and took another step forward as Ichigo stepped back. "Maybe it's because I simply like to spend time with you, kitten? After all, the park's nearly empty, and no one else is around…"

Ichigo simply blushed more at his implications.

Grabbing hold of her wrist, Kisshu leaned in, and said, "Sadly, I have to go now, but I'll see you around, eh, kittycat?" At this, he gave her a quick peck on her cheek, and before she had the chance to struggle, he teleported away. Ichigo's ears and tail popped out at the touch, and she muttered, as she touched her cheek, "_What a creep." _But, for some reason unknown to her, she was blushing and feeling warm long after his leave.

~*~*o*~*~

Kisshu: WHAT? THAT WAS IT?

Taruto: I hardly showed up!

Pai: And you didn't even get around to LettucexPai!

Everyone: O_0

Willow-chan: Ha! I knew it! Anyways, sorry for it being so short, but it was an intro anyways. Reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated! :D

Taruto: I knew she was a loon….


	2. Hangingon?

Disclaimer: I still don't own TMM.

"What's wrong with her, now, Lettuce?" Mint asked.

"Eh? I'm not sure, but," She added with a smile, "I'm sure it has something to do with Aoyama-kun…..Pai-kun…."

"What?" Mint stepped back, her hand on her hips, smiling.

"Oh, nothing Minto!" Lettuce blushed furiously. _Why have I been thinking about him lately? He's so serious and handsome and…No, Lettuce! Don't think about that! _She grabbed her head in frustration and ran from the window to wipe tables that had been clean for hours.

Outside, Ichigo was giggling and almost floating as she swept the walk outside the pink café, when she heard an all familiar voice, "Oi, kitten, what are you doing after work today?" Whipping around to face Kish, she attempted to give him a death glare, but failed when she found him closer than she had expected their noses only inches apart. "W-Well it has nothing to do with you for sure! A-Aoyama-kun and I are going to see a movie!" Kisshu tried not to wince when she said _'kun'_, but Ichigo noticed the brief falter in his grin. _The damn tree-hugger. Why'd she have to pick him, of all people? _ "I don't think so, Koneko-chan." Grabbing her shoulders, he teleported with her to the top of a skyscraper.

~*~*o*~*~

"Where is she now? It's typical of Ichigo to be late, but it's been over half an hour and the movie will start in a few minutes!" Tree-hugger idiot….I mean, Aoyama, had no clue, though, that his Ichigo was currently struggling with her (slightly creepy) alien stalker.

~*~*o*~*~

Ichigo, becoming dizzy, instinctively threw her arms around Kish, trying not to look down, but not up either, because the alien at this point, was grinning down at her, with the look he always got when he was about to try to kiss his kitten. "Kisshu! The battle was over months ago, and you're still here! Pai and Tart, are they still here too?" Ichigo was infuriated, as not only was she not going to be in the first place she wanted to be, she was in the last place, which was with Kisshu. Her ears and tail popped out, but she barely noticed, or cared. "You could say…we're _just hanging on, Neko-chan._" The last part was said as a whisper in her ear, causing her cat ears to twitch rapidly, and her cheeks to blush all over again. "W-Well, do plan on letting me down anytime soon? It's probably too late to go anyways." Ichigo sighed.

~*~*o*~*~

They teleported back in front of the café, and Ichigo, blushing again, realizing that she was still holding onto Kish, stepped back quickly with a 'NYA!' , while Kisshu just stood there, and after a second of eye contact, and a quick smile, he vanished, leaving Ichigo with the same feeling as the other day, blushing and warm. _I've never felt this way around Aoyama-kun…_ she stood there for a few more minutes, then turned, and walked home.

~*~*o*~*~

Taruto: That chapter sucked, Willow.

Willow-chan: You'll get your turn. The next two chapters will be like this…

Kisshu: You mean Ichigo and me? :D

Willow-chan: No, you baka. Pai and Lettuce, and Taruto and Pudding in that order.

Kisshu: T.T *sniff* Reviews and ideas are always appreciated.


	3. We're Still Interested!

Disclaimer: Kisshu didn't murder Aoyama tree hugging idiot, and marry Ichigo, right? Then I don't own Tokyo MM!

Kisshu: But then, now I kind of wish that you did….

Lettuce was out for groceries, since the holidays we're coming up, her mother was cooking some special dishes for the relatives coming over in a few days. _I wonder if Akasaka-san will make some cakes for us…._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep _'Ohayo'_ behind her. She turned, to find Pudding there, smiling. "I scared Lettuce-chan, na no da?" Pudding giggled, and ran towards her glomping her, and almost knocking her down. "What are you doing here Pai…I mean P-Pudding!" Lettuce blushed at her mistake, and pulled Pudding off of her, hoping she didn't notice. "Pudding came here to holiday shop, na no da!"

~*~*o*~*~

Pai was watching the two go into stores, and come out with their packages, and didn't notice Kisshu behind him. "I'm guessing Pai, that you still have a soft spot for the green one?" Pai let out an involuntary growl, and said, "I'm not obsessing over her, like you and the strawberry." Kisshu huffed, and watched along with him. He noticed Pai tense whenever some guy even looked in Lettuce's general direction for too long, and an almost unnoticeable smile when she was laughing at something Pudding did or said. Eventually, he got bored and left, to shortly be replaced by Taruto. "Pai? What are they doing down there? Shopping?" "I suppose so…" Taruto realized that Pudding was carrying a large packages, and almost went to help her before realizing that he, or any other aliens could be seen in public. He settled for just watching with Pai, but for awhile after even Pai left, he stayed.

~*~*o*~*~

It was evening again, and Pudding was skipping home merrily, the same way she had for the months since the Final Battle, happy today after extra cake from Akasaka-san. She found her thoughts wandering towards a certain alien…. "What are you doing this late, Pudding?" Pudding couldn't believe her senses, looking up to find Taruto levitating right in front of her. "TARU-TARU CAME TO SEE PUDDING, NA NO DA!" She glomped him, taking him straight from the air and into the grass. Both knew he could escape easily by teleporting, but he didn't, and allowed Pudding to smother him. Then she did the unexpected. She kissed him. "P-Pud-ding, w-what are you doing?" Taruto was still pinned down, Pudding giggling over him. "Eh? You like Pudding's kiss, no?" Then she did it again. Taruto teleported out from underneath her, gasping for air, and getting redder it seemed, with every breath. He wouldn't say it, but he liked it….just a little. "Taru-Taru will come home with Pudding for dinner, right?" "What? What about your sister and brothers?" "Pudding can take care of them!" At this, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street to her home.

~*~*o*~*~

_I can't believe she talked me into this. _Those were Taruto's repeating thoughts as he sat at a large table while Pudding prepared a meal. Puddings younger siblings asked him a barrage of questions, mostly about his ears, but simply put his head down, to wait for Pudding.

~*~*o*~*~

"Pai, what are you doing?" Kisshu asked his friend, who was currently going through books and videos, and taking notes. "It's nothing you should be concerned about." Pai replied a little too gravely, and Kish got a glance at two of the books: _Realistic Doll Making _and 21st_Century Romeo & Juliet. _It was all Kisshu could do to keep from killing himself in laughter. Pai scowled.

Kisshu: Hey? How come the midget gets the real kiss? Or kiss_es _shall I say?

Pai: So what? I didn't get a kiss at all, much less a conversation.

Taruto & Pudding: *still kissing*

Willow-chan: Heh heh heh….Reviews and ideas plz. XD


	4. We Begin A Plot!

Disclaimer: I duz nawt own deh spiffeh Tokyo Mew Mew. Or Monopoly. D:

Willow-chan: Okay, the last three chapters were the intro and…more detailed intro. Here we get to the *dramatic pause*

Everyone except Mint and Zakuro: *leans in*

Mint: *Sips tea*

Zakuro: Looks emo.

Willow-chan: THE STORY!

Everyone except Mint and Zakuro: *gasp*

Mint: *Sips more tea*

Zakuro: *epic sigh*

~*~*o*~*~

"Hey…you guys…I found this on my doorstep and…"

" KAWAII! It's adorable, Retasu, Nya!" Ichigo grabbed the little doll from Lettuce's hands and held it up as if for all the world to see. It was a few minutes after closing time, and the Mew Mews were gathered in the back room of the café, changing out of their uniforms. "Do you know who gave it to you, Retasu?" Mint asked. "Well, no, I was just going out for school this morning, and this was sitting right there, holding some sort of flower!"

"I bet it's a secret admirer, Retasu. I didn't know you could pick up guys by sitting in a library corner…."

"Minto, it's not like that…." Lettuce blushed. "But, what's weird was, the flower. I researched all day at school, but there's no way the flower could be what it was, because it's kind went extinct a few thousand years ago." After a minute of pondering, Ichigo realized, "And the only place an extinct species could thrive is a place just like Earth…. Do you see where I'm going Retasu?"

"Y-You don't mean the aliens, Ichigo?"

~*~*o*~*~

"Taruto! Where were you last night?" Pai turned on his midget counterpart, worry and anger in his eyes.

"Calm down, I had, um, dinner on Earth."

"With who?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"…." *death glare*

"_Crap…._I had dinner with Pudding…but don't get the wrong idea! We, um, weren't doing anything, erm, h-her siblings were there too, a-and um…." Taruto found it harder to speak as a blush crept onto his face. "What I mean was, WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT, and, um, CRUD!" He teleported out, leaving a very bewildered Pai, and a blush that seemed to be permanently stuck on his face.

~*~*o*~*~

_**Flashback- ½ Kisshu POV**_

_Kisshu smirked down at Ichigo, now holding on to him, and he knew that he finally had her in a place where that tree-hugger baka couldn't get in the way. . "Kisshu! The battle was over months ago, and you're still here! Pai and Tart, are they still here too?" _"You could say…we're _just hanging on, Neko-chan._" _His reply certainly had her stumped, her cat ears twitching, and her tail lashing against him. He spent the next few minutes savoring the moment- his Neko-chan hugging him (for dear life) and looking out over Tokyo. Finnaly she ended it, saying,_ _"W-Well, do plan on letting me down anytime soon? It's probably too late to go anyways." They teleported back in front of the café, and after a moment, she had jumped back from him, he smirked, and left._

_**End Flashback-**_

~*~*o*~*~

"That went well." Kisshu had just returned from attempting to impress Ichigo with a homemade animation of two cats in love, but she apparently got the wrong impression,and thinking that he was showing her something just as perverted as his nature, had slapped him several times and nearly called 911. He fell in bed, and was instantly asleep, and began dreaming…

_**Kisshu's Dream-**_

_It was a sunny day over a beach, and Ichigo was in a strawberry bikini, laying out on the sand. Kish saw Aoyama coming over, and with ,great velocit , rushed at him, summoning his Dragon Swords, and (scene was found too graphic for a T rating) . After rolling the body behind a sand dune, Kisshu walked up to Ichigo, and sat beside her. She immediately threw herself around him, and began kissing him, erm, very passionately. (Taruto: They French kissed? Willow-chan: Yes, but I was trying not to say that… Taruto: Oh. Proceed.) A loud shouting came to his ears, and the voice was beginning to resemble that of Pai's. "KISSHU! KISSHU!" A shaking came with the noise, and everything blacked-out._

_**End Dream**_

"Kisshu! Stop that this minute!"

"Eh? Ichigo?"

"I suppose that's why you've been kissing your pillow for the last five minutes."

Kisshu tried to hide the pillow-covered with lip marks- and avoid looking Pai in the eyes. The latter proved to be a problem, considering that the older alien was levitating right over him. "Well, what do you want, interrupting me?"

"We're going to Earth. All three of us."

"Huh? Why?"

"We've been… invited to some sort of…game with the Mews, DBR (Deep Baka Resurrected) and other random people."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Something much, much worse…. Something called…._Monopoly_."

~*~*o*~*~

Mint: You suck at cliffhangers.

Willow-chan: So? You play a very insignificant role in the next chapter.

Mint: *sniffle* Like I would care! *cry*

Willow-chan: :D Reviews please! And don't worry, Tree-hugging baka gets what was coming at him next chapter.


	5. And It's A Filler Chapter  D:

Tokyo Mew Mew doesn't belong to me.

**Willow-chan: **OMG! It's a FILLER chapter!

**Deep Baka: **How. Exciting. Is. That.

**Willow: **How the heck did you get here?

**Deep Baka: **I got a pretty invitation to a sleepover game…..

**Willow: **MIIINTOO! EXPLAIN WHY THIS CREEP IS HERE!

**Mint:** What? He paid!

**Everyone Else:** =.= *sigh*

~*~*o*~*~

"Minto's house is frikin' HUGE! NA NO DA!" Pudding hopped around excitedly in the bedroom, nearly killing Ichigo, who was currently walking in with her sleeping bag. "Yeesh, Pudding. The sleepover doesn't start for several hours, and you're already high." "Pudding was born high! Na No Da!" "Do you say that at the end of every sentence?" "No, every other one. :3"

~*~*o*~*~

"Well, Pai, since we're going to the party we have to follow the rules:

_**1: You must wear your own sleeping attire.**_

_**2: You must bring your own sleeping stuff. Blankets will not be provided.**_

_**3: You must worship Mint in all her rich and snobbish glory.**_

_**4: You must be willing to die for Mi-**_

"Wait a moment!" Kisshu tore off the second half of the list, then smiled back at Pai. (_Well not really 'back' seeing as Pai doesn't smile but….you get my drift.) _"Okay, that's better. You do have everything right? I'm not missing another party because of you."

"Of course I'm ready! I have my Retasu doll, my baby blue onesies (_FYI, One piece pajamas)_, my…. What is it?"

"….."

~*~*o*~*~

_In An Unidentified Barbie Doll Shrine (Or something similar XD)-_

"Eh? What's this? An invitation to a sleepover! And they'll be playing an Earth game!" Deep Baka was overjoyed. Ever since the Final Battle, the only access to the outside world was through the spam mail sent daily. He spent the next three hours hopping around packing his pink and blue things. _Maybe tonight I can confess to Shirogane…. _He always kept a picture of him in his pocket. He hoped that Shirogane would return his feelings, and then he propose to him, and they'd live happily ever after….

~*~*o*~*~

Willow: Sorry…this was a filler chapter, as I have a serious case of writers block.

Kisshu: Shortest chapter ever. Only 364 words!

Willow: Now that's 370.

Kisshu: You just made it 374…or something around that.

Willow: But now that's 383…let's just shut up now.

Kisshu: Reviews appreciated. :D That's 400 now….I think.

Willow: We're going to be doing this all day. =.=


End file.
